Carrot's Lucky Day
by Vixen8
Summary: **Chapter 3 now up! Yayee!** Lemon and Carrot's date begins! Chocolat and Tira are makeing a devious plan...new Marron stalking! Stuffed Bannana! Ceramic Mooses! And odd happenings!!!
1. Enter, Miss. Lemon!!!

::Carrot gets hit over the head with a large potted plant, and three girls run off screaming. Carrot ,after a moment, gets up and laughs::  
  
Carrot:: Ha ha! You may have broken my skull, but i still love youuuuuuuuu!  
  
::Marron, after hearing the commotion, comes to check on his brother::  
  
Marron:: Brother, are you okay? You are bleeding from your head.  
  
Carrot:: **touches his head and winces** So I am!  
  
Marron:: **sweatdrops and sighs** Come on Carrot...we should get Tira to fix it..  
  
::Marron pulls Carrot twards the Inn where the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters are staying::  
  
Marron:: I found Carrot...  
  
Gateau:: So...everyone knew what the little pervert was out doing...the same as always..Chaseing women that he'll NEVER catch.  
  
Chocolate:: **puts Carrot in a vicegrip-like hug** Oh Darling! You don't need thoses other girl when you have someone as BIG as me! **Pulls open her shirt**  
  
Carrot:: Ack! Chocolate! Gid offa me!! **flails**  
  
::Tira sweatdrops and quickly heals Carrot's bleeding head::  
  
Tira:: There you got Carrot....good as new!  
  
Carrot:: Yay! No I can finish what i started with those three little hotties!!! **he begins to run out the door**  
  
Chocolat:: **Grabs Carrot by the collar** Oh no you don't! Your gonna stay here with us Darling.  
  
Carrot:: **wimpers** But I wanna check out the babes....  
  
Marron:: Brother...we have to envestigate the Sorcerer here in Tenshin.  
  
Carrot:: **sighs angerily** Fine.  
  
::About 5 miles away from the inn, Count Rezir, the resident Sorcerer looked out upon the town of Tenshin frowning::  
  
Count Rezir:: Fools...they have no clue what I am planning for them. The shan't find out either. I will have my perfect people...they shall all be mine to play with.. MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA cough.... cough.... COUGH.... hack......wheeze.. **Takes a large gulp of water** Huff...I hate pollen...  
  
::Now, back to the Socerer Hunters...::  
  
Carrot:: Woo woo! Wanna do the wild thang with me tonight baby?  
  
::A girl with blue hair hits Carrot across the face with a frying pan::  
  
Carrot:: Owwwww.... **he sees a girl with green hair** Heyyyy baby!!.....  
  
Marron:: **sweatdrops** You have to admire his persistence...  
  
Gateau:: Yeah...that's the only thing he has to admire.  
  
::Carrot sees two blonde girls looking quite ruffled::  
  
Carrot:: Hello ladies, is there anything Mr. Carrot can do for you?  
  
Girl #1:: Mr. Carrot? I'm Lemon...and this is my friend Apple. Are you by chance a Socerer Hunter?  
  
Carrot:: Well...as a mater of face, I am! Now what can I do for you lovely ladies...mabye a massage or a little of this and a bit of that....  
  
Apple:: **looks slitghtly angered** Listen you...  
  
Lemon:: **glares at Apple** Calm down Apple! **looks at Carrot** Mr. Carrot, the people of this village are in grave danger! You must help us! We'll do anything for you to help us!  
  
::Carrot's head fills with perverted thoughs and he get the perverted smirk::  
  
Carrot:: Anything!?!?  
  
Apple:: Whoa whoa! I'm not gonna do anything like that you perv!  
  
Lemon:: I've seen your luck with the girls here Mr.Carrot, it's not that good, so I'll go on a date with you if you help us...  
  
Carrot:: DATE?!? YOU'LL DATE ME?!?!?  
  
Lemon:: Yup, your cute!  
  
::Carrot hugs Lemon, and Lemon blushes::  
  
Carrot:: Little Carrot is sooooooooo happy!  
  
::The Socerer Hunters all come up to Carrot and the girls::  
  
Chocolat:: DARLING?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT?!?!  
  
Apple:: Excuse me miss, but Lemon isn't the one with out her shirt on!  
  
Marron:: She has a point.  
  
::Apple looks at Marron::  
  
Apple:: Oh..my GOD! He is GORGOUS!!!!!  
  
Gateau:: **growls slightly at Apple**  
  
Apple:: **growls back at Gateau**  
  
Gateau:: MARRON IS MINE!!!!!  
  
Apple:: NO! HE IS MINE!!!!  
  
::Carrot ,still clings onto Lemon as Chocolat yells at Lemon. Gateau and Apple keep growling at eachother, and Marron hides behinde the speechless Tira::  
  
::Count Rezir watches the Socerer Hunters bicker with Lemon and Apple from his magic ball thingy::  
  
Count REzir:: Ha...things are going perfectily....I think.....I wish this stupid ball had sound...Last time I buy thing on sale...  
  
**Thanks for takeing you time and reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Depending on the responce I get from this, I'll write the second part! And Thanks again! 


	2. Meet the Family

::Carrot arrives at Lemon's home, lookin quite spiffy. He grins to himself::  
  
Carrot:: *says to himself softly* I've got a lil hotttttiieeeee...nee hee hee hee hee.....  
  
::Carrot knocks on the door::  
  
Carrot:: Lemon Baby! Your Love machine is here!!!!!!  
  
::Lemon's Grandmother answers the door::  
  
Grandmother:: Come in 'Love Machine'...  
  
Carrot:: URK! Your're not my Lemon!!!!! You're some old lady!  
  
Grandmother:: I am Lemon's Grandmother....and I'd be a little bit nicer to me if i were you...  
  
Carrot:: Urk! Y-yes ma'am!  
  
Grandmother:: That is better, not come in young man...  
  
::Carrot walks into Lemon's house and looks around at all the family pictures::  
  
Carrot:: *hold up a picture of a girl of about 5 running naked down a beach:: Who is this??  
  
Grandmother:: Oh that's Lemon.  
  
Carrot:: REALLY?!?!? Have any recent ones of her like this?  
  
Grandmother:: Actually yes.  
  
Carrot:: Can i have it? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Grandmother:: No.  
  
Carrot:: **Gets on his knees** PLEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE!  
  
::A little boy with bright green hair walks in the room::  
  
Boy:: Grandma...why is that guy proposeing to you?  
  
Carrot:: **Jumps up** NONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!! Who are you?  
  
Lime:: I am Lime...Lemon's little brother. Don't hit on my grandma.  
  
Carrot:: I WAS NOT HITTING ON UR GRANDMOTHER!!  
  
Lime:: Sure looked like it.  
  
::Carrot does the anime fall thingy and Lime chants 'Mr. Carrot luvs Grandma'. Grandmother sits in a big comfie chair, sipping tea::  
  
:: Lemon comes down stairs wearing a yellow sundress, she looks really beautiful::  
  
Carrot:: Wow!  
  
Lime:: Lemon! Mr.Carrot pre- **Carrot covers Lime's mouth**  
  
Carrot:: Urrrrrrrr let's go...... 


	3. Troubles for Carrot and Lemon!

**Hiya everyone!!!! Sorry that i haven't written anything in a while! (Stuff happened, and i have an awful memory so forgive meeee!) Well, this ficcy had a slow start and i hop this one is alot better! N-e ways, enjoy!!!!  
  
With love, Vixen**  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the Sorcerer Hunter characters, I just own Count Rezir,Grandmother,Lemon,Lime and other un-regular people! (well, Apple is really my bestest-friends character) Anyways I do not take credit for the Sorcerer Hunters at all, I only exploit them for personal uses in ficcys! ^-^()  
  
Back with Tira and Chocolat....  
  
Chocolat: I can't believe darling is going on a date with some other woman besides me! I mean, I have wayyyyy bigger boobs than her!!! Tira: **sweatdrops** Chocolat, why don't we stalk him and ruin their date like we usually do when ever Carrot gets lucky? Chocolat: Good idea Tira! Nee hee hee hee hee.... **Chocolat begins to daydream.....**  
  
*Chocolat's Daydream* Chocolat:: **points at Lemon** Darling, that hussy is not good enough for you, come here to the only woman who is!!! Carrot: Oh I cannot believe I went out with some one other than you my love! **Carrot embraces Chocolat** Lemon: **sniffles and wimpers** Mr. Carrot, I-I loved yo- ::Chocolat boots Lemon into the sky:: Chocolat: Bye bye ya little slut! Darling is mine!!!! Nee hee hee hee hee hee hee....  
  
Tira: Chocolat...? Hellooooooo!!!! Are you there? Chocolat: Huh? Wha? Oh! Hee, I'm here! Tira: **sweatdrops**  
  
Now, let us see what Marron and Gateau are up to...  
  
Marron: Let's see, so recently, people in this town have been disappearing??? Lady #1: **blushingly** Y-yes, as a matter of fact they have... Lady #2: Uh huh, bout three days ago, my next door neighbor,Miss.Blueberry dissapeared without a trace! It's so strange cuz' usually nothing happens here, our town is so peacful! Marron: **bows** Thank you ladies, you two have been most helpful... Lady #'s 1 & 2: **blushingly** A-anytime!!!! ::Marron walks off and Gateau follows:: Gateau: Man, you can get girls to tell you anything! Marron: It's a gift. ::Apple jumps down from a thrid story building window and lands on Marron, glomping him:: Apple: MarronMarronMarron!!!!! I loveeeeeeeeee youu!!!! I loveeeeee youuuu gooooooooooooooooood!!!!!! Gateau: What the hell? Marron: **twitches** I...can't....breath...**Marron turns blue** Apple: Oh my! **she loosens her grip on his neck** Marron;**sucks in alot of air** Air...*gasp* ...good!!! Gateau: Get the hell offa Marron you physco!!! Apple: No! **sticks her tounge out** Gateau: Yes! Apple: No! Gateau:Yes!! Apple: No!! Gateau:Yes!!! Apple:No!!! Gateau: Yes!!!! Apple: N- Hey! Where did Marron go? ::While Gateau and Apple argued, Marron slipped a large stuffed bannana in his place. Then he ran off and hid:: Gateau: **runs off looking for Marron** Marrrrrooonnnnn!!!!! Don't hide!!! Apple:** Apple also looks for Marron**Hideing is useeeeelessss!!!! I'll findddddd youuu!!!!  
  
Finally back to Lemon and Carrot.....  
  
Carrot: **puts his arm around Lemon and grins** So, where do you wanna go? Lemon: It's up to you Mr.Carrot... Carrot: *thinking 'Hmmmm..mabye back to my hotel room, to some secluded clearing, a lil cozy cottage by a lake...nee hee hee hee hee'* Lemon: **Sweatdrops** M-Mr.Carrot, are you alright? Carrot: **Carrot has been drooling and fantasizing and stuff and has that preverted smirk on his face** Oh! Heh heh..yeah, I'm alive..wanna go on a boat ride on the lake? Lemon: Sure!!! Carrot: Ok! Let's go! **Carrot takes Lemon's hand and starts off** Lemon: Ummm...Mr.Carrot? Carrot: Yes Lemon-baby? Lemon: **points to the left** The lake is this way... Carrot: **sweatdrops** oh...yeah! Heh, I knew that! ::Carrot turns and heads tward the lake::  
  
Now let's look at that place where Big Mama lives!...  
  
Daughter: Mama, it looks like the Sorcerer Hunters are getting a little side tracked.... Big Mama: Don't worry, everything will work out well.... Daughter: How do ya know Big Mama? Big Mama: Ummm...ahhh....I-I just do, now shush... Daughter: **sweatdrops** Right.... Big Mama: Well, mabye we should send in some help...summon Milly. Daughter: But Mama, I think that would do the opposite of help. B.M: Shhhh! I know that, but it would make the story alot better, and draw attention away from the fact that the Author is still thinking up ideas, and is praying not to get writers block again!!! ::Suddenly, a large random ceramic moose falls and hits Big Mama on the head:: B.M: OW!!! Son of a- ::Milly convieniently appears, and yells hello just as Big Mama is about to scream out:: Milly: HELLO!!!! Daughter: How convenient!!! B.M: **mumbles obseneties towards the Author and rubbs her head** Yes,rather... Milly: Sooooooo...what did you want me for Big Mama? Daughter: We're sending you to help Carrot and the rest on a mission! Milly: Reeeeeeeeeaaallllyyy? B.M: Yes reeeeeeeeeeaaallllyyy. Milly: Yayee! I to see Carrot-baby, and Marron-baby,And Tira-baby and- B.M: Just go ok? And tell the nurse to bring me a cold-compress on your way out... Milly: Yes Mama.. ::Milly leaves:: B.M: **covers her head with a pillow** STUPID IDIOTIC AUTHOR!!! HA YOU CANNOT HURT ME I HAVE COVERED MY HEAD HAHAHAHAH- ::Randomly, Big Mama's throne falls over:: B.M: What the fu- Nurse: I'M HERE!!! Daughter: Convenient again!  
  
**Off in reality,Vixen laughs evily** Vixen: All who anger me shall face the moose!!!! Mini Moose: Squee! Vixen: SLAVE!!! Bring me more sugar!!! Tama-baby:: **bows** Yes mistress... Vixen: Nee hee hee heee..  
  
Now, Finally back to Count Rezir....  
  
Count Rezir: **playing with one of those paddle-ball things** nine hundered- ninety eight...nine hundred-nintey nine....**a fly hits him in the eye** AWK! **the ball drops** DAMN!!! :: He grumbles and walks to his chambers, and looks up at all the odd, freakishly looking human-like doll thingys....:: Count Rezir: Soon, SOON this entire town will be mine to play with, then all of Spooner...then the universe...THEN...uuuhhhh THEN...dang, what comes after the universe? Hmmm...oh well!!!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
**I hope you enjoyed it lots, please R&R!!!!!! Preeety Preeeety please!!!!** 


End file.
